Never Too Late
by QueenMojo
Summary: The setting is Bon Temps Louisiana where a romantic story unfolds between a man filled with dark secrets and a woman trying to find something good in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: With a little Work**

It was a warm Thursday morning in Bon Temps and already twenty-eight degrees Celsius. Sam had been up all night wondering what he'd done wrong to cause Tara to suddenly take off in the middle of the night leaving him alone in that cheap motel she moved into. Lack of sleep made him cranky and restless and he wanted some kind of distraction. So, he decided to do some repairs to his old trailer. The wobbly kitchen counter for starters needed tightening up.

"Shit!" Sam cursed out loudly. The screwdriver slipped out of the groove causing his hand to rotate and slam against the hard resin handle. Holding his throbbing hand, he blamed himself for not being more focused. Instead, he allowed his mind to drift and settle on Tara. He dived deep in thought as he sat under the counter.

He remembered not long after he'd opened Merlotte's, he started seeing an attractive young girl in micro-braids coming by. In some ways, she reminded him of himself. She seemed troubled and alone, angry and unapproachable. But, her beauty was undeniable. In the looks department, she was a rarity. Cute yet at the same time beautiful. Her exotic looks captivated him every time she walked into Merlotte's. Her small perfect lips and almond shaped brown eyes were set like jewels in her oval face. Her smooth flawless brown skin was magnetic, he felt drawn to her. He wanted to at least know her name. Later on he learned her name by happenstance. One night her cousin Lafayette, the short order cook, called out to her when he saw her waltzing in. All along Lafayette had been calling her 'hookah' or 'bitch', names only cousins this tight could get away with. That night 'hookah' was in a rancid mood. She'd just walk off yet another job.

"Please don't call me that 'cause the only hookah here is the one looking at me with them big ass frog eyes batting them cheap ugly ass fake eyelashes." "Well excuse me Miss Tara Mae."

_Tara, pretty name,_ Sam remembered thinking. Sure, she would have a drink or two and when it came to beers, Miller was her preference. Apparently, she was notorious for pissing off her bosses and according to Lafayette, _that hookah change jobs faster than Secretariat at the Kentucky Derby_. Once Sookie, her best friend, started working for Sam as a waitress, Tara's visit became more frequent. He didn't mind her visits one bit, in fact looked forward to them.

When Sam's bartender, Ed moved to Texas, Tara begged him for the job. With some reservation he gave in and hired her. Aware of her past track record when it came to jobs, he didn't expect much. Turned out that in some fucked up way, she had prior experience. She admitted to mixing drinks for her mom from when she was in grade school. Apart from that, she learned the ropes quite quickly. Sam at first was concerned about her no nonsense attitude rubbing the customers the wrong way, but, soon found that her strong will and professionalism championed over any ruffian. Even for her petite stature and pretty looks, she could give just about anyone a look that made them think twice about messing with her. She knew when and how to limit any drunken and demanding customer.

Amongst her co-workers, Tara's sharp wit and directness was much to be desired but after a while her easygoing nature came through and in no time was appreciated by all, including Sam. Not even a week after hiring her that he started to feel comfortable around her.

One late night after closing, he remembered when he'd finally asked her over to his place for drinks. Sitting on chairs on his porch under a clear starry night, they chatted and laughed over shots of whiskey. Looking on, one would've thought that they'd been long-time friends. After a while, things progressed into the trailer and before they knew it, they had earth shattering sex first on his couch and then on his bed. Ever since, they'd been doing it in secrecy. The sex had always felt new, electrifying and intense, but, there was more to her Sam found himself wanting. In time, he found her to be not only smart, well read and witty, she was caring and sweet and made him laugh. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted to be near her.

A day did come when he realized he had deeper feelings for her, beyond than just the physical. Once she had a bad case of the flu and called in sick. The doctor instructed her to stay away from work for three days. Not seeing her at work the first day was unbearable and he couldn't stand another day let alone two. So, for the next two days, he brought chicken soup to her house. Since then, he has been wanting to tell her how he truly felt about her, but, lately she hasn't been making it easy for him.

For Sam, it hasn't been easy peeling away Tara's tough exterior. He knew that she grew up abused by an alcoholic mother and without a father, and, it tore him up whenever she acted tough and distant. Still, he wondered if deep down she had any feelings for him at all and if she did, maybe she didn't really know how to express them. Could it be that she got upset with him last night for not saying he had feelings her? _Then again, she did say "no strings attached" that first night.__Sometimes women can be so confusing,_ Sam thought.

Sam was fed up of thinking anymore and shifted his focus back to the wobbly counter. As he inspected the problematic screw, he couldn't help but think that his love life was like his trailer, shaky and ready to cave in. Just then, Tara let herself in, looking sexy and cute in a spaghetti strapped blouse and washed out mini jeans skirt. She walked straight up, leaned on the very same counter and looked down at him sitting underneath it. Never minding the state of the counter, she had a pleased-as-punch expression as if nothing happened the night before.

_Speak of the devil_ he thought to himself and then let her have it. Instantly the air became tense as harsh words were exchanged. _She's so stubborn!_ Sam finally had enough of this shit and raised himself up from under the counter, threatened to throw her out if she didn't give him reason not to. As Sam looked at her square in the face, he searched for an explanation. Then Tara finally spoke. "I'm sorry".

As she struggled to find the right words to say whilst trying not to sound stupid, she went on to say, "I don't know how to be with somebody, I never been with anybody". This he believed.

Sam calmed down some. "I'm just in a sour mood" Sam confessed while looking around disapprovingly at the old trailer.

"You mean at me?" Tara asked. _Yes and some_, Sam felt like saying.

"Nah, it's just the trailer falling down around me", he added while still feeling somewhat defeated, and then sat back down under the counter and turned his attention to the loose screw.

It was obvious to Tara that Sam was using the wrong screwdriver in the first place.

"You need a Robinson's screwdriver for that" she said bending down and looking in.

"How would you know something like that?" Sam asked amazed at her knowledge in such things.

"No daddy and a drunken mom, all the fixing fell to me", she said as she straightened back up and looked at the walls and then the ceiling.

"The place would look good with a little work" Tara perked up and give the tiny place a once over.

Sam eyes instantly lit up on hearing her say those words. As he stared back at her and wondered if she wanted the same things in life as he. Could it be that she'd thought that their relationship was worth 'fixing up' and all it needed was just a 'little work'?

"Hey, let's go to Home Depot and get this screwdriver", Sam said jumping to his feet.

"Oh, OK, sure", Tara replied knowing full well that he was capable of getting it on his own but didn't mind going along for the ride. Besides, anything was better than going home to a drunk mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Drive-Thru**

Heading east on Parish Road, the temperature rose another degree. Tara began to feel a little self conscious. She hoped she'd put on enough deodorant and body spray. _Maybe I should've put on a little more make-up. Fuck Tara, going to Holmes Depot with a dude is not exactly going on a date,_Tara yelled inwardly.

Sam couldn't remember if he'd brushed his teeth before leaving his trailer or if his hair looked alright. He ran his hand through his wavy locks, quickly cupped his hand over his mouth and nose, blew into it and sniffed. He stole a sideways glance at Tara. _Good_, he thought, _she didn't notice_. Then, he balled the same hand into a fist and coughed into it while he kept the other on the wheel.

"Uh, Sam, you just passed Holmes Depot", Tara said while looking behind them towards the building that was now getting smaller.

"Oh, yeah, you know, I didn't have anything to eat this morning, how about you? Up for some breakfast?" Sam asked while rubbing his stomach with one hand.

Tara couldn't help but feel that Sam was up to something but just played along. She left her house that morning without a single bite, so, of course she was hungry. She was too nervous to eat as she felt guilty for the way she treated Sam last night. She was eager to see him early before her shift started so that she could explain herself and set things right. Admittedly, things got a bit rocky back at the trailer and although Sam calmed down after that, Tara still sensed things were still left unresolved.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah, I do, but, what about the screwdriver? Isn't that's why we're out here in the first place?"

"No worries, we can get it on the way back" Sam reassured.

* * *

"How are things between you and your mom?" Sam asked clearing his throat.

"Peachy! Never been better!" Tara's sarcasm was thick.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, I promised her I'd move back in and she promised to stop drinking."

"Sounds like a deal."

"You could call it a life-time deal. 'Cause it's been a life-time of empty promises."

"Well, are you?"

"Moving back in? Yeah. I'm gonna." Tara's voice fell.

"Good!"

"Good?"

"I don't like you living out of that motel. And that neighbour of yours...what's his name? Oh yeah, Roger. He had that look in his eye. Like he was lusting after you."

"Lusting? He was not. First of all, Roger isn't just my neighbour, he's my landlord and secondly he's pushing four-hundred on the scale. So imagine 'lusting' Roger chasing after me. He'd give himself a heart-attack trying to keep up."

Then they both laughed a good laugh. Sam laughed so hard he had to wipe his eyes. Tara looking on followed suit after giving in to a fit of giggles. In between the chuckles, Tara thought how good she felt sitting next to Sam. Her laughter was like music to Sam's ears and he thought how her presence alone made him happy.

Moments later Sam slowed down his blue and white '68 Ford truck and made a hard right unto a narrow concrete driveway. Ahead was a drive-thru. To the left was a one story building painted in bright marigold with green trimmings. On the roof was a huge sign with the words "Miss Matty's" in orange and black flanked by two cut-outs of coconut trees. Already there were five cars in the parking lot and three more waiting for their orders at the drive-through. An old 70's station wagon pulled up and parked behind them and two more cars joined the queue.

As they sat in the truck with the engine idling behind a silver Toyota, Tara guffawed, shook her head from side to side and then finally looked at Sam in disbelief.

"Sheeat!" Tara chuckled.

"What?" Sam turned and looked at Tara, half smiling.

"You, the country music loving, big belt buckle wearing son of a gun eat Jamaican food?" Tara said still getting over the initial shock.

Sam rolled his eyes, sighed then raked his fingers through his thick mane. He then looked her straight in the face. His facial expressions were serious as a judge. With his bright blue eyes staring into her browns he then reeled off the breakfast menu without so much as missing a step,

"Callaloo and Salt-fish, Ackee and Salt-fish, Steamed fish with okra, Fried Sprat, Liver with onions, Cornmeal porridge or Plantain porridge."

Tara paused then said, "Ackee and Salt-fish, please".

"Boiled green bananas, Roasted yam, Bammy or fried dumplings?" Sam's stare was serious yet comedic.

"Dumplings, thanks" Tara chuckled.

Just then, the silver Toyota that was ahead of them moved up allowing them to drive up to the microphone.

"Welcome to Miss Matty's, can I tek yu hawdah" the male voice over the speaker was unmistakably Jamaican.

"Yo Marvin, it's me mon" Sam spoke as he leaned in closer to the microphone. Tara thought how cute yet silly he sounded trying to sound like a Jamaican. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he sounded like a leprechaun.

"Merlat mon, wha' gwaan. What 'appen, yu keepin' scarce these days. Alright, so what yu havin' today? Di usual Liver with extra gravy, roast yam, plantain, coffee and orange juice, right?" Marvin's voice sounded salubrious yet lively.

"Yeah man, and oh, add an order of ackee and salt-fish with dumplings and extra plantain" Sam relayed.

"And a hot chocolate too please" Tara piped in.

"Oh, so you bring company. So dat's why yu been scarce. Nice! Bring her 'round mon." Marvin said. All Tara could do was just shake her head and laugh.

"Alright." Sam replied.

Turning to Tara, he smiled and thought how cute she looked sitting across from him. Tara seemed to pick up on what he was thinking and blushed. Sam allowed his truck to roll up a short distance and stalled right behind the silver Toyota.

While they waited, Tara laughed to herself as she watched Sam smacking his lips in anticipation. She'd never seen him this excited or animated over anything. Well, except for the time when she once stripped for him to 50 Cent's Candy Shop. She recalled the expression he had on his face, like that of a little boy in an ice cream shop. She liked seeing him happy and was beginning to feel glad that she went along for the ride.

Finally the silver pulled away and Sam eased his blue and white in its place. Waiting at the window was a slender, light brown skinned guy in his early thirties. He had a friendly and handsome face with dimples, chiseled look. Tara thought he was cute and as he grinned from ear to ear, he looked comical holding out two brown paper bags.

"Marvin, this is Tara Thornton. Tara, Marvin Thompson" Sam introduced them as he took the bags from Marvin.

"Hello Tara. Yes mon, nice." Marvin smiled at Tara and he gave Sam a nod and said "nice" again.

"Hi Marvin." Tara gave Marvin a wave and struggled to stop herself from laughing when he said _nice _a second time.

Sam handed Marvin a twenty. Marvin narrowed his eyes and sucked in the air through his teeth.

"Cho man, yu know your money not welcome 'ere" and gave Sam an or-else look.

"How's Aunt Vie doing?" Sam asked placing the bill back in his wallet.

"Mummy alright man. Hey, listen mi fren, she sen' you something. Check di bag. She said I must mek sure to give it to you the next time you breeze by." Marvin said in a semi-serious tone as if he were passing on some top secret information.

"Cassava cake!" Sam eyes widened the moment he detected it's delicious scent. As Sam smiled with his eyes closed, one would've thought that he'd just gone to heaven.

"Make sure you give Aunt Vie a nice big hug and kiss on the cheek for me."

Marvin laughed out loud. The old station wagon behind them gave a toot.

"Lord dem craven eh" Marvin hissed under his breath then fist pumped Sam.

Just before Sam drove off, Tara cried "Nice meeting you Marvin".

"Alright sistren, come back again yu hear!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Going With The Flow**

"Ah ha! Marvin likes you" Sam teased keeping his focus on the road as he drove east on Parish road.

"What? Nah", Tara chuckled.

"Didn't you see him checking you out? The moment he saw you, he couldn't stop smiling. Man, I've known Marvin sixteen years and it is the first time I am noticing that he has dimples." Sam teased.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little competition?" Tara said jokingly and noticed that Sam was still driving further away from Holmes Depot.

"Was nice of him to not charge you." Tara added.

"Marvin and me, we're practically brothers."

"Yeah, I can see that. Sixteen years huh? You both went to the same high school?"

"School? Nah. Nothing like that. I was sixteen when I first met him. I was on my own and his family took me in.

Tara picked up sadness in his voice. She thought that there was so much more to this man.

"How come you were on your own at sixteen? Jesus Sam, where were your parents?"

"My adoptive parents, they abandoned me. I came home one day and they were gone. Moved out." Sam looked straight ahead, silent, old wounds unhealed.

Tara instantly felt like holding him and hush the hurt away. She slid towards him along the long seamless seat and sat next to him, almost touching. He came to when he sensed her closeness.

"Mind if we don't talk about this?" Sam said with hurt in his eyes.

"Course." _Damn, thought I had it bad but at least in between mom's drunken rages, she'd sober up enough to cook for me. _Tara placed a reassuring hand on his leg. She felt like an idiot for prying. Quickly changing the tone, she asked,

"How long has Marvin been living in Bon Temps?"

"Actually not long, just in the past five years. Before that he lived in Georgia after graduating from university. There he ran in to trouble and I helped him out. That's what brothers do. Help each other out. All is good now. He has his restaurant and it's doing well."

"He owns Miss Matty's?"

"Well, co-owns it. We're in partnership."

"You mean like fifty-fifty?"

"No, I only have twenty percent of the shares."

"Dang Sam. Here you are thirty-two, owner of a bar, co-owner of a restaurant, landlord and whatever the fuck else and yet you live in an old beat-up trailer."

"Hey, that trailer may be old but it's cozy. Why do I need a bigger place for anyhow?" Sam said defensively.

"You know if you set yourself up in a nice house and maybe drove a nice car, you would attract a lot of women."

"No Tara, that's not how I roll. I prefer to live a simple life."

Tara smiled. She couldn't agree more. Like him, she wanted a simple, stable life and she wanted to share it with someone special. She was tempted to dig more information out of him, about his past, about his future plans, but now was not a good time to stir things up. It felt so nice hanging with him and she thought _Shit, where the fuck is he going?_

"Ok, Sam, we've been driving for a while. It would be nice to know where we're going."

"Will you relax." Sam replied and gave a little grin and added,

"I have something to show you".

Tara said to herself _fuck it, just go with the flow Tara, go with the flow._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dreams **

Another fifteen minutes drifted by before they came to a fork in the road. Sam took the one on the right. A few hundred meters down, he made another right turn onto a dirt track road. Sam cut his speed and the sound of gravel could be heard crunching under the wheels. Trees lined both sides of the long narrow dirt track, blocking out most of the harsh sun rays. A cool, sweet, gentle breeze moved in. Tara sighed, "It's so quiet and peaceful." Sam detected a change in her demeanor. Her face and body took on a more relaxed appearance.

"This is one of my favorite places I like to visit" Sam replied.

Up ahead in the clearing and a large oak tree stood in the center. The tree looked well over a hundred years old. Its limbs were expanse and the leaves thick. There were other trees in the distance, but, this one stood out the most with its gnarly arms outstretched as if it were welcoming all who entered its world. Everywhere else grass and wild flowers grew. Sam parked about ten feet away from the tree and hopped out of the truck with a blanket rolled up tightly under his arm. Spreading the thick fabric near the base of the tree, he called at Tara who was distracted by the beauty of the place. As she gingerly got out of the truck he yelled, "Tara, bring the food".

"Right." Tara grabbed both bags and carried them over to the nice shaded spot Sam had selected.

"Sam, this place is amazing."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it. Here, sit, relax. Let's eat!" Sam popped the plastic lid off the take-out container to release the aroma of warm Jerk Chicken atop a healthy serving of rice and peas and salad, handed it and a plastic fork to Tara.

By this Sam had already removed the other items from the bags and placed them in the middle of the blanket. He dished out candied plantain for them both. "After this, I want you to try Aunt Vie's cassava cake, it's damn good" he added while his eyes danced.

* * *

Tara lying on her back patted her stomach and said, "You were right about Mrs. Thompson's cassava cake. Man, it was delicious. In fact, everything tasted great. Thanks Sam. I enjoyed our picnic." Tara closed her eyes and hummed to herself with a smile upon her face. Sam studied every curve and slope of her face. He wanted to touch. He wanted to explore.

"Hey, let's go for a walk. It's not good to lie down right after eating" Sam said as he got to his feet.

"OK." Tara replied and with Sam's help, she stood up.

Sam gathered up and stacked the empty containers into one of the bags and put it in the back of the truck. He then shook the blanket free of stray food and neatly rolled it up and returned it to the back of his seat.

Holding hands, they took a stroll amongst shaded trees. They chattered away about this and that before coming to a stop in front of a pear tree laden with so much fruit its branches hung low. There were other fruit trees nearby. Cherry, apple and peach.

"Sheeat. If this place was up for sale and I had the money, I'd buy it, period" Tara announced with certainty.

"You would, why?" Sam's curiosity peaked.

"Ain't it obvious, this place rocks!" Tara threw open her arms and presented him the scenery.

"And what would you do with fifty acres of land?"

"Fifty! Wow. How'd you know that?" Tara's eyes rounded.

"Uh, pffsst..the ads." Sam voice climbed and he threw a pebble.

"Well, first of all, I would build a three maybe four-thousand square foot house right over there. Next to it a big green-house filled exotic tropical plants and maybe birds too."

"Four-thousand square foot huh. Why so big?" Sam pressed.

"Ah..and oh..a barn with goats, chickens and ponies." Tara wanted to say something else but evaded his question.

"Is that all?" Sam teased.

"Heck, I'm just getting warmed up." Tara winked.

Sam hugged Tara from behind and said in a soft but deep voice with his lips lightly brushing her ear, "I like that dream".

Tara rested the back of her head against him, closed her eyes and rubbed his strong arms that were wrapped around her waist. She loved being close to his warm body and feel the rhythmic heartbeat thumping deep in his chest. She wanted so much to tell him that he's a part of that dream but couldn't.

When it came to matters of the heart, Tara struggled to express her feelings. All her adult life she put up a shield for fear of letting anybody in. She felt as though she didn't deserve happiness. And here was Sam, the only man she's ever known to be able to reach in and still her raging heart. She hugged him right back. She felt that whatever they'd started in his trailer in the morning needed to put be to rest.

"Sam, I'm sorry about leaving you last night. You and me last night was as usual awesome but for some strange reason, all I could think about was mama being all alone at home. I felt guilty for moving out on her and leaving her alone to fight her demons and Mrs. Stackhouse's death and her funeral yesterday didn't help none. I figured it's better to have a broke ass alcoholic mom than no mom at all. That's why I ran off to be with her. I hope you'll forgive me" Tara's voice strained.

"Tara, shh, it is OK" Sam stroked her hair.

"I love my mama so much and at the same time I hate her with all my guts for beating me all those years and making me feel worthless. I cannot continue like this." Tara tore away from his embrace. She felt doubt sneaking back in. She didn't know where it came from but she suddenly felt as though she was drowning and needed air.

"Sam, you're a good man and good men don't deserve to be with fucked people like me" Tara continued, tears rolling down her face.

"No Tara, that is not true! How can you say that? I feel miserable when you're not around. I love talking with you, holding you, going on picnics with you, sharing dreams with you. I have my own demons too, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you." Sam sounded anguished.

"You want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"With all my faults and fucked up shit?"

"Yes."

Tara stood quietly with her arms folded under her breasts and staring at her feet. The silence was deafening. Sam's heart was beating so fast and so hard that he could feel the blood pounding against his ear drums. He was beginning to feel like he was losing her to her fears. _Why won't she say something!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: When Words aren't Enough**

"I..I'm so..fucked up." Tara's voice trembled. She had that familiar look about her that Sam knew all too well. She looked as though she wanted to run off.

"Come here." Sam's voice deepened sounding serious yet comforting. He took a hold of her hand and gently pulled her close. He was determined not to lose her. He held her small frame against him and wrapped his strong arms around her. She rested her cheek on his chest for he was at least six inches taller than her. She listened to his heart beating strong and steady. It's rhythm comforted her. This time she didn't pull away. Not sure what to do next, held her, for as long as it took. As they stood in each others embrace, he hoped his heart would speak for him as sometimes words were just not enough.

Tara pulled her head away from Sam's chest. Her eyes searched and found his. He dropped his arms to his sides still standing close to her but held her gaze.

"Don't let go" Tara said softly.

Sam held her shoulders and replied "I won't".

They met half-way and their lips locked. Savoring the sweet anticipation, he tasted her. Tilting her head slightly back, she parted her lips just enough for him to explore her delicious mouth. Sam moaned. He wanted more. So did Tara.

"I need you" Tara whispered softly as he kissed her warm sensuous neck.

Sam stopped and looked deeply into her eyes as he held her small face in his hands.

"I've never stopped loving you."

Tara closed her eyes and a single tear drop rolled down her right cheek. One by one Sam kissed her eyes, inhaled and held the scent of her into his own being. His lips found her ear and lingered there and with the warmth of his breath, he whispered her name. With both hands she grasped his shirt collar and drew him to her cool lips. They kissed, deeply.

Sam then moved to her neck and trained his lips along the length of it, licking and tasting her essence along the way. Tara combed her fingers through his thick silky locks as his burning lips awakened deep desires in her. Shifting away from her neck, he knelt down on the cool dry grass below them, unbuttoned and unzippered her denim mini. He slowly and gently pulled her skirt down past her curvy hips then down her smooth athletic slender legs revealing her red laced panties. He allowed her skirt to fall about her ankles. Simultaneously she stepped out of her slippers and skirt leaving them in a small pile. Then in one graceful motion, she pulled her blouse over her head and let it to fall to the ground next to her. All the while, she wasn't wearing any bra, stood bare chested before him. Without wasting another moment, she removed her panties.

His blue eyes grew more intense and piercing as he took in her toned naked form. As she stood before him, with her legs slightly apart, a hand on her hip, one word came to him, _goddess_.

The divine goddess looked down at her rogue angel and followed his gaze as he slowly rose to his feet. She watched him undress. She has seen him naked before but not in this kind of setting. She could see that he'd been working out. He looked good, damn good. She felt the excitement rise in her as she watched his meat cock expanding and lengthening before her eyes. Already he was a good nine inches and counting.

Sam took a step towards her, bent down and swept her up clear off the ground. One arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. She gasped, surprised by his sudden unexpected move. She wrapped her arms around his broad muscular shoulders and kissed his sweet lips pressing him closer into her warmth.

He then carried her under a tree slowly and gently lowered her onto the thick blanket of grass growing at its base. She felt the cool grass blades tease her back. Dense and matted, the green carpet cushioned her weight. As she lay there flat on her back with her braided hair spread out behind her head, he lay beside her on his side and said, "you're beautiful, you're divine".

Tara's brown eyes glistened and smiled a thank you. She then whispered, "make love to me".

* * *

Naked and satiated, they lay under the shady grand oak tree upon a thick carpet of grass, they held each other for a while catching their breaths, simply enjoying the moment.

"Wow!" Tara exclaimed.

"Yeah. Wow!" Sam responded thinking how beautifully intense that was.

"I never knew I would catch myself saying this but, outdoor sex is the best sex I've ever had." Tara said.

"Hmmm, with you it is." Sam returned.

"Thanks, I think." Tara answered and her voice suddenly dropped.

"What, you don't think I meant it?" Sam asked as he propped himself on one elbow so that he could look into her eyes and figure out what her emotions were saying at that very moment.

"No, no, just that I feel I'm being compared to your other girlfriends. I'm not sure if I should feel good or feel jealous." By this the tone of Tara's voice began to gradually climb.

"Jealous? How? Look, I didn't... oh, I see where you're taking me on this one." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, that's right Sam. You know what, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I am doing here." Tara said as she suddenly rose to her feet and walked away bending down a couple of times to grab her clothes that were strewn about the grass nearby.

Sam couldn't understand what he'd said to set her off in this way and his brain went into overdrive trying to do come up with something to say. Getting to his feet, he walked towards her while she stood silently hugging her clothes to her chest with her back pointed in his direction. As he closed in, she calmly said, "Take me home Sam."


End file.
